Eyes on me ((Happy anniversary H34rt1ly))
by Reibunriinta
Summary: Squinoa may not be the most conventional of couples but that doesn't stop them from being in love, or being perfect for each other. ((Annual Squinoa one-shot series)) ((Special dedication to H34rt1ly))


Eyes on me (Squinoa fan fiction)

 **2015**

"Squall! Open up! I know you are in there!" Rinoa shouted from outside Squall's door.

Squall sighed and started banging his head against his desk; he'd been in his office for nearly 3 days straight and still hadn't gotten everything done that he needed to. Rinoa and the others had all been pestering him for days and not one of them had gotten through to him. If he didn't let one of them in soon, they'd break down the door and drag him out, and Zell would probably punch him a few times for the fun of it; and he couldn't say that he didn't deserve it for shutting his friends out like this.

With another sigh Squall called out to her. "Alright! I'll open up! Just a minute!" With a yawn he stood up and forced his legs out of there slumber. Groaning, he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

As soon as he did so the young sorceress burst into the room and nearly tackled him in an embrace. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She shouted at him with tear filled eyes.

Squall just stared at her in a shocked but confused expression. "Lock my door?" he asked failing to understand her upsetedness.

He received a light smack on the face. "Shut us out of your lives, silly!" she exclaimed; Squall wasn't sure how she could say silly and still be so serious. She stared up at him as tears streamed down her face. "We thought you didn't love us anymore." She sobbed and buried her face in his shoulder.

Squall sighed; this was the only problem of having an extroverted girlfriend, she could be so clingy. That really was the only problem; Rinoa really meant everything to him. For her not to know that, even for a second, to doubt that love is true…well that was unacceptable!

"Rinoa…" he said running his hands down her soft raven colored hair. "I…I" What should he say? How could he express a love so deep not even a thousand words, a million even, could express?

He gently pushed her off his shoulder so he could gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. The tears in them seemed to make them even bigger and cuter in his opinion. Just looking into her eyes filled him with memories of their many adventures together. Had it really been two years since they'd met? Or had it been just yesterday that he was carrying her on his back, begging her to live? Had it really been so long ago that he had traveled across the world for her?

With a sigh she turned away from him and started to leave. "I'll just go." She whispered as more tears fell from her face. "Sorry to bother you."

In a panic Squall grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Rinoa, don't go!" he said in desperation. "I love you!"

And to prove it he pulled her closer to himself and wrapped his arms around her. Then he pressed his lips against hers as gently as he could. She returned the kiss, pressing her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around him, the tears in her eyes shifting from tears of sadness to joy.

When they broke apart they were both smiling contentedly. Squall could stare into those eyes for eternity! Sometimes he wished he could get lost in the beautiful brown orbs that had changed his life so completely from how it used to be.

And speaking of changes, now seemed to be the best time. Somehow Rinoa had given him a better atmosphere than he'd planned, so he might as well do this now.

Digging around in his pockets he spoke up to Rinoa. "Um…Rinoa…I…I"

"You love me." She said with a smile. "I know."

Squall shook his head."That's not all." He exclaimed. "I have something to ask you."

And when he finally found what he was looking for he knelt down on one knee and stared into those beautiful brown eyes. Rinoa gasped in shock and her hands clasped against her mouth as they always did when she was surprised. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then before Squall could say anything she pinched his hand that she was still holding, to make sure he wasn't dreaming either.

Squall laughed with a grin. "Thanks Rinoa." Then he thought back to his speech. "Rinoa" he said her name again, more seriously this time. "Two years ago I promised I would be your knight in shining armor, that I would protect you from everyone, including yourself and Ultimecia." He took a deep and forced himself to keep talking; he didn't want to mess this up now.

"I want to be more than that now. I don't just want to be your knight. I want to be the one you go to when you're scared, or sad, or when you need a friend." He took another deep breath willing his next words to come out. He slipped the silver ring onto her left ring finger and said "Rinoa, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

"YES!" Rinoa shouted and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him in a sweet embrace.

They kissed again. Then everything else was perfect, they were in love! And they would be for the rest of their lives!

 _ **A/N YAY! I did it! (I wasn't sure I was going to actually be able to write a semi-decent Squinoa fic!) I hope y'all liked it. And I apologize in advance for only posting a new story/chapter every year. That's right; I'm only going to post a new Squinoa one-shot every June 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **. The reason why is because this is H34t1ly's anniversary! (Congrats H34rt1ly you rock!) Anyway so yes, this is my Anniversary gift to her. (I hope you like it!) Oh and the pinching part was unintentional (I mean…I didn't do it because of the lyrics to Eyes on Me, but I was listening to it when I wrote this so….) lol anyway yeah so I probably won't write FFVIII fan fiction except for this annually because as much as I love them they aren't easy for me to write for. (They are pretty complicated characters I guess. ((That's probably what makes them so awesome!) Anyway so go give H34t1ly some love for her Anniversary (And just being awesome!) Okidoke, well I'm going to stop talking now. I love y'all very much –Reibun**_


End file.
